


God's Creation

by myassbelongstobucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myassbelongstobucky/pseuds/myassbelongstobucky
Summary: Also posted on my Tumblr!Username: myassbelongstobucky





	God's Creation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one isn't great, but it's cute. And another sad beginning happy ending, I know I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll be post some pure fluff next. Lots of love, Aphrodite.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and pinched your stomach, a shaky breath left your lungs as you shifted your feet in the motel bathroom. You wanted to scream and break the mirror, but you didn't want to draw the attention of your brothers or the nephilim outside. A knock on the door.   
"Too late." You mumble to yourself, wiping your eyes.   
"Y/N? Are you okay?" Pulling your shirt down you opened the door to see the sweet face of the nephilim before you.   
"I'm fine Jack, where are Dean and Sam?"  
"They went out, have you been crying?" He asks, following you to the bed you sat on, sitting beside you, obviously worried.  
"I was, but I'm fine now." You shake your head and sniff.   
"I may not be great with emotions, but even I can tell your not." He grabs your hand, you look up at him with surprise then remember, this is what you always do to comfort him. "Would you like to talk?"  
"I just don't really like the way I look, I try to get over it but I can't." You sigh, wiping a stray tear with the back of your hand.   
"But you're beautiful?" He said it as a question, but with the way his brows were knitted together, it was as if he thought it was a fact.  
"Jack you don't understand." You shook her head again and breathed through your nose to let out out some sort of airy chuckle.   
"Maybe not, but Sam does."   
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I didn't really understand why I was feeling the way I was around you so I went to Sam. He told me that's how guys felt around beautiful women they liked." You took a moment to process everything he told you.   
"What do you feel around me, Jack?" You asked him, angling your body towards him whereas he stayed on the edge of the bed, his profile facing you.   
"Well, my palms get really sweaty and I can't think straight. My stomach gets this weird feeling, like tickling almost, and I don't want to take my eyes off of you but I don't want to meet your eyes because if I do my body and face get really hot." Your heart flutters a his confession, you never thought the beautiful nephilim would have ever felt this way towards you. "Dean got upset when he heard, but Sam told me I should tell you." You smiled softly, a lot of your self doubt now in the back of your head.   
Leaning in, you kissed the nephilim cheek, placing your hand on the other to turn his face towards you gently. Your lips brush against each other at first, you take a moment feeling his breath hitch at the light touch. He leans in slightly, his forehead against yours. That wen you place your lips fully onto his, giving him a short, sweet kiss that was still filled with emotion.   
"Was that okay?" You asked when you pulled away.   
"Yes," He paused to turn his body face you now. "I really liked that." You felt your face heat up again.   
"I feel the same way towards you, Jack." You tell him with a shy smile.   
"Really?" He looks like a puppy with the smile that he put on his face. "Does that mean we can do that more often?"  
You giggled at the question. "Yes, just not in front of my brothers."  
"Why?"   
"Just not yet at least, Dean won't understand and Sam will tell Dean." He nods, still not having let go of my hand.  
"I like the way it feels having your hand in mine." He gave our intertwined hands a delicate squeeze.   
"Did Sam and Dean say where they were going?" You ask, a smirk dancing on your face.  
"Dean said he was going to get laid and Sam said drinks and that they'd be home pretty late." He answered seriously.   
"Good, I want to show you something." He nodded as you let go of his hand and laid down. "Come lay with me." He looked slightly confused and laid down beside you.   
"Like this," You corrected, wrapping his arms around you before wrapping your arms around him. A smile crept onto Jacks face, he liked having you so close.   
"Y/N?" He grabbed your attention after a few minutes of laying there with your head on his chest.   
"I think you are God's most beautiful creation." He hated that you didn't think of yourself the same way he did.   
"Thank you, Jack." He was going to make it his mission to prove to you how beautiful you are.


End file.
